All She Needs
by shmokey-bear
Summary: This is a story about one day in Lily's and James' life where Lily snaps and James helps. Oneshot. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all J.K. Rowlings except Michelle, she's mine! um, okay. this story is another story from my class, but it was with different people so i just rewrote it in this style. i hope you like it. also, there will be a sequel. it's coming, i just have to rewrite that one too. well, please review! 

**All She Needs**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! She quickly hit the alarm clock and rolled out of bed,regrettingever agreeing to bring her beloved alarms clock back to school.This was a daily routine for Lily Evans. She got up every morning at 6:00 and did her morning run, rain or shine. Even if it was a hassle, she liked the time she had. When the sun wasn't up and it was silent as if she was still sleeping, this was the time where the fifteen year old could think over her life as she journeyed over the Hogwarts grounds. As she hastily put up her long crimson hair, she thought about the day before. She laughed at herself at her unusual behavior and walked outside into the corridor, making her memorized way to the Great Hall. She soon was outside in the crisp March air, passing the lake, with its depressing muck and brown grass surrounding it. The wind pricked at her bare face when she started to jog, making her hair rush behind her like the memory of the day before.

**FLASHBACK**

After doing her morning run, Lily had to run upstairs and find an outfit before her friend, Michelle left to the Great Hall without her. As she pulled on some worn-in jeans and a polo shirt then her school robes, she noticed the letter from her cousin she got. Hazel Brooks, Lily's twenty-one year old cousin, was a graduate from Hogwarts. She was adopted and it happened that she was a witch. When she went to school, she had top honors with head girl, quidditch captain, everything. She looked at the letter sadly and thought to herself, _"Why did she have to set the bar so high?"_

"Lily, come on! Do you want to get there before all the food is gone?" yelled Michelle from the Common Room.

"Okay Mom!" she sarcastically yelled back while stuffing her bag full. _"Another normal day,"_ she thought.

Once she got to the Great Hall and found a seat at the Gryffindor table, she set down her bag and started to study. She took out her History of Magic book for her quiz that day when she heard her friend laughing.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Why do you even bother studying? You know you're going to get a perfect score on it," Michelle asked, he freckles crinkling and her golden hair bouncing with her laughter.

"How do you think I get those good grades? I have to study. I forgot to last night," she said simply.

"Whatever," Michelle replied while rolling her eyes. Suddenly stopping, she noticed someone sitting behind Lily.

"Yes?" Lily asked, following Michelle's gaze to the chubby boy standing behind her.

"Do you have your Charms done? I don't get it," the boy put bluntly.

"Oh yeah… here," she said while digging through her folder and retrieving it.

"Thanks!" the boy said after snatching it from her and ran off with it. As she watched him go and give it to his friends, she couldn't help but feel guilty for just giving away the answers instead of helping him through it. _"Like he would listen or care," _she thought grumpily. With a sigh, she went back to work.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the hall, James Potter saw a short boy coming towards his group with a piece of parchment in his hand.

"Hey James! Look what I got!" Peter said excitedly. James rolled his round, brown eyes, realizing what the sheet of paper was. He didn't understand his friends. They were smart but they refused to do their own work. They said that they needed their brain power for more important things. _Cough _Pranks _Cough. _Well, Sirius said that. Remus did his homework and Peter just followed whatever Sirius did.

"Who'd you nab it from?" Sirius asked with mischief in his eyes.

"That Evans girl. Seriously, she is so easy to get homework off of," Peter laughed, looking for approval from the group. James perked up at the sound of Lily's name. The beautiful girl who was so captivating, but he never had any courage to talk to her, let alone tell his friends about it. He always admired her. Her hard work, her kindness, everything. But he just played along with their jokes about her, inwardly glaring at them.

"I know. I mean, someone that smart should know when we're using her. Oh well, I'm glad she doesn't," Sirius said while laughing to himself.

"Yeah…" James said hesitantly. James then left, making some excuse of having to get his books, trying to find any way out of this awkward situation.

The day went fast as usual for Lily and before she knew it, she was in her last class, Transfiguration. _"Ughh!"_ she knew it wasn't her best subject. In fact, it was her worst subject. And what was worse, McGonagal just announced there would be a pop quiz on the spell they just learned. She struggled through it, every once in a while looking up to see other people done. With a disappointed look, she turned it in and could feel her grade going down by the minute.

James was feeling the exact opposite. He was really good at Transfiguration so this was a breeze for him. When he finished, he started to daze off, thinking about a certain red-haired girl. Lately, he has been trying to think of a way to talk to her, no; just running into her would be fine for him. _"Maybe she does know who I am,"_ he hoped. He wasn't too bad looking. He was a tall guy with dark brown hair. He was popular, but was nervous around her. _"But,"_ he thought bitterly, _"I don't stand a chance."_ He was brought out of his thoughts when they started to correct their quizzes. He was glad to say that he got a perfect score. He looked around to his class.

"_Not bad,"_ Lily thought as she looked at her E, _"but still not up to my usual standard."_

"What you get Evans?" said Sirius. "Another O I'm guessing?" Before she could answer, he snatched her quiz away. And of course, the teacher left at that exact moment to see the Headmaster for some important meeting. "Wow! Evans got an E! That's a first!" he shouted for all of his friends to hear. One by one, everyone in the class stared at the scene happening in front of them.

"_Oh no! Please don't embarrass her! Why am I friends with him?"_ James thought while he looked on with apprehension, clenching and unclenching is already white fists.

"Give it back," Lily said quietly but firmly.

"Or what?" he asked daring her to yell back. "Are you going to cry because you didn't get a perfect score? I bet you've never gotten a bad grade in your life! But that's only because you're a teacher's pet!" he said now with more determination as the class watched intently at the situation. Sirius always loved the limelight.

"Give it back!" she said louder, her temper rising to its boiling point.

"No, I think we should frame this, it's a very rare thing to find. Maybe we should change the name to Teacher's Pet though, just so everyone knows who we are talking about. What if –"

"SHUT UP!" Lily yelled with all of the rage inside of her. "Have you ever thought that I get good grades because I work for them? No, you're too busy being lazy and a jerk to notice that the world doesn't revolve around you! You're just mad because some of the teachers don't fall for your innocent act! You don't even try! You sit there doing nothing while I work my butt off just to make people happy. But you know what! I'm sick of it! I don't care anymore if people don't think I'm the quiet, smart girl that everyone can push around. I am a person and now I don't care if I show it, so if you have a problem with that, FINE!" she ended, her face red in anger.

Sirius looked dumbfounded but Lily was saved by the ending of the class. She ran out of there before anyone could say anything to her. James looked at the door shocked. If possible, he admired her even more for standing up to Sirius, something he never could do. He had to follow her, talk to her, something.

Lily was speed-walking through the hall and almost to the portrait when she ran into someone. She looked up to see James, one of Sirius' friends. She angrily tried to push past him but he stood where he was._ "I have to do this, now or never,"_ James thought.

"What!" she demanded.

"Uh, sorry about Sirius. He can be an idiot sometimes," he said looking at the ground, feeling very small now compared to her intimidating stance.

"You just realized that now?" she responded curtly. She tried to get past him again but he still wouldn't move.

"Well, I was just going to say, I liked your speech back there. Maybe Sirius' head will deflate now," he chuckled softly at his joke, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work as he saw her tap her foot impatiently. "Well, I was also going to say that I think you're worth too much to let them get to you and that they are just jealous because your so perfect and…," he said in a rush, trailing off at the end

"Oh, um… thanks?" she said hesitantly, taken back from his comment.

"Right, um I'll see you tomorrow," he said in the same rushed voice. He quickly lent down and kissed her on the cheek and walked past her briskly. She touched her cheek and smiled to herself, all the while blushing. Snapping back to reality when Michelle came down the hall looking for her, she left with her to the Great Hall with a smile on her face all the way. As he watched her from the end of the hall, James smiled at his accomplishment. He couldn't believe he just did that. Maybe now Lily would know who he was.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Now, while finishing her run with the thoughts of yesterday on her mind, she didn't even care about her E or the fact that everyone would look at her differently. She didn't even care about the test that day in Potions. She somehow felt like her true self, not hiding anymore and feeling great about it too because someone had noticed when she was invisible. And that's all that she needed.

**The End.**

_shmokey-bear_


End file.
